Pies sobre Cabeza
by nerisapinkstar
Summary: Él dice "Yo fui tu razón". Ella dice "Yo fui tu lógica". LxOC.
1. Epístola

**¡Hola, lectores de DN!**

**Bueno, basándome en el one-shot que hice hace mucho, me llegó la inspiration y decidí hacer una historia alternativa de cómo L conoció a la tal "Vanessa". Espero disfruten la historia, y cualquier crítica constructiva (ya sea buena o mala) me ayudará bastante con el fic.**

**¡¡Besos de chocolate!!**

* * *

**``Epístola´´**

Hace mucho tiempo, llegué a escuchar aquella frase de un escritor inglés, que dice así: "Si uno no se enamoró nunca, ése será su infierno. Si así fue, ésa será su condena." ¿Habría sido mejor nunca haber amado que haber amado y haber perdido ése amor? Hubo un momento donde había llegado a mí aquel sentimiento que jamás había podido experimentar la mayor parte de mi vida.

Mis padres biológicos habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía 8 años; no tenía abuelos ni parientes que pudieran cuidar de mí, así que quede huérfana y me llevaron a una casa-hogar para niños como yo. Inmediatamente, una joven pareja de la nobleza de Londres me adoptó y me llevó a su inmensa mansión a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Muchos dirán que fui afortunada al ser recibida por gente rica y tener todos los lujos y comodidades del mundo, pero… la fortuna no fue tan dulce...

Mis padres adoptivos jamás me demostraron ni me brindaron amor o cariño alguno: lo único que deseaban y esperaban de mí era que fuese una completa dama de la nobleza y que fuera el buen ejemplo de la familia Grey. Mi madre, Gwendoline, nunca logró tener hijos propios, y ésa fue su mayor frustración; al no ser capaz de concebir un hijo, había sido obligada por mi abuela a siquiera adoptar un heredero, y mi padre Jeremiah, a pesar de haber estado en contra de tener hijos que no fuesen suyos, también estuvo obligado a aceptar la petición. Cuando llegué a mi nuevo hogar por primera vez, sentí el rechazo de ambos desde el primer momento, y a pesar de mis intentos fallidos de ganar su afecto, incluso obedeciendo todo lo que me pidiesen, nunca logré llegar a sus corazones. La única persona que logró quererme fue mi Nana, quien siempre estuvo a cargo de mí: una señora de 70 años muy bella y muy bondadosa, quien siempre me decía que, a pesar de que hubiera personas que me rechazaran o me trataran mal, jamás los odiara o tratara de dañarlos por igual. Era una mujer con un corazón tan grande como el mar… Desgraciadamente, falleció cuando tenía 12 años, y en su lugar habían contratado a otra Nana que tenía apariencia de un sargento y nunca le agradé, por lo que me trataba como si fuese una rebelde maleducada.

Al cumplir 16 años, mis padres me enviaron a un internado para niñas en Cambridge, donde al menos estaba aliviada de no tener más presión por parte de mi familia. Al llegar al internado, logré hacer amistad con quien sería mi mejor amiga de toda la vida: Elizabeth Walsh. Ella era hija de una pareja de nobles de Gales y era muy hermosa y muy refinada. Al principio creí que sería como aquellas niñas petulantes e imprudentes, pero era todo lo contrario: una chica con una madurez bien plantada sobre la tierra, y esa siempre fue mi mejor terapia.

Era mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños, y las vacaciones de primavera habían llegado. Conocí a un hombre que era un pintor reconocido en Londres una vez que fue a la mansión a platicar con mi padre: era muy apuesto, elegante en los eventos de gala y algo desaliñado cuando estaba en su taller. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que me interesara en él y quisiera estar a su lado, aunque sabía que la diferencia de años era grande (era 10 años mayor que yo); aún así, nada nos impidió estar juntos, al menos en secreto. Con él había perdido mi virginidad y toda la inocencia que me caracterizaba, con él había perdido toda inhibición o pena hacia cualquier cosa que quisiera explorar. Había llegado a probar las drogas y el alcohol, y no había momento en que no dejara de hacer el amor con Jonathan cada que nos veíamos en su taller.

Había cumplido los 18 años, y logré ingresar a Oxford, una de las mejores universidades de Gran Bretaña. Escogí estudiar Criminología, ya que me atraían mucho los casos criminales más complejos de todo el mundo. Durante esa época, mi relación con Jonathan había terminado, y yo atravesaba por una etapa de experimentación muy grande: una etapa que incluía muchos excesos y mucho sexo tanto con hombres como con mujeres. En realidad... viéndolo desde una perspectiva muy amplia, mi vida universitaria llegó a ser un completo torbellino de sucesos sin detenerse. Finalmente, logré graduarme con honores de la universidad y había dedicado otros 4 años en la Academia de Policía de Londres, donde había decidió convertirme en una agente importante de la policía. Mis padres se enfadaron mucho conmigo al enterarse que había decidido convertirme en detective, pero a mí eso nunca me importó: pasé muchos años de mi vida tratando de complacerlos y nunca logré recibir alguna felicitación por parte de ellos.

Me esforcé mucho para convertirme en la mejor agente del país, y gracias a un contacto logré ingresar al FBI de Londres. Durante los primeros 2 años, muchos de los casos más difíciles que se presentaron en la agencia fueron resueltos por mí y por mi equipo de investigación. Hubo uno en particular donde implicaba un atentado contra la Reina y el Parlamento, y ese caso fue dejado en mis manos y en los de un personaje en particular: el mejor detective de todos los tiempos, un detective conocido tan sólo como… L.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí se da a conocer (por ahora) cómo Vanessa conoce a nuestro detective favorito.**

**No sé si han llegado a escuchar la canción de Alanis Morissette 'Head Over Feet'. Bueno, pues éste fic está basado en L y Vanessa, osea que ya se harán una ideita de cómo va la cosa ;3**

**Para los que no saben qué significa "Epístola", es una carta tipo ensayo como mecanismo narrativo que enfoca un determinado punto de vista**** y escribir novelas en forma de cartas/epístolas.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo update!**


	2. Ciencia

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza en éste cap pero he estado medio ocupada con lo de mi escuela y me tenía atorada. Aparte, ahondar en la mente de L es algo complicado xD**

**Aquí está la segunda parte de la historia ¡Espero la disfruten!**

**Ciencia**

_El amor es una ciencia…_

Desde mi estancia en el orfanato hasta mi salida, nunca tuve la menor fijación por el amor o las chicas… quizá porque no tenía el tiempo o la dedicación para ocuparme de esas cosas. Mi principal interés era resolver casos criminales, y eso era lo único que importaba…

Había cumplido 22 años cuando Watari me informó acerca de un caso especial en Londres: un grupo terrorista planeaba el secuestro de la Reina de Inglaterra y la destrucción del Parlamento al mismo tiempo. Me asignaron al grupo de investigación del FBI para resolver el caso y recibir la ayuda necesaria por parte de los agentes especiales. A pesar de que algunos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que yo los dirigiera en la sombras, hubo uno en especial que no tuvo alguna objeción y sin embargo estuvo dispuesta a colaborar conmigo. Aquello fue el inicio de todo…

_El amor es una ciencia que empieza por la observación…_

Su nombre: Vanessa Grey. Era la jefe del grupo de investigación, y se podría decir que a pesar de ser mujer y de su inigualable belleza, era una persona con una gran inteligencia. Supera por mucho mi punto de vista acerca de las mujeres que desean convertirse en detectives y no todas logran alcanzar la meta. Ella, sin embargo, cumple con su cometido: su capacidad analítica es impresionante y es muy desenvuelta en pasar desapercibida como espía; es muy intuitiva en cuanto a las pistas que se le presentan y su sentido del liderazgo le genera gran respeto entre sus compañeros y colegas. Aunque sólo podía verla a través del monitor, hubo algo en ella que no podía ignorar, era demasiado intenso. No dejaba de contemplar cada parte de su curvilíneo cuerpo, sus ojos inmensamente azules y su largo y

ondulado cabello del color de mi dulce favorito: el chocolate. Agradecí a la vida misma o a cualquier cosa mayor por haber tenido la oportunidad de sentir ésta dicha por primera vez.

De repente, sucedió lo inesperado: algunos agentes del grupo comenzaron a sospechar de mi toma de decisiones, alegando que posiblemente yo tenía algo que ver con el grupo terrorista, incluso que fuese su líder. La mayoría querían que yo me presentara ante ellos en persona y no detrás de un monitor, por lo que me negué rotundamente. Vanessa, quien plenamente confiaba en mis capacidades, decidió darles una propuesta:

- Si lo desean, yo puedo presentarme ante L. Pueden confiar en que, dependiendo de lo que yo vea en él, asegurarles si es una persona de confianza o no – concluyó.

Era la primera vez que alguien, además de Watari, conocería la identidad del mejor detective del mundo. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero… hubo una parte de mí que ansiaba conocerla desesperadamente, aunque era muy estoico para demostrarlo. Accedí a que ella se presentara en el hotel donde me hospedaba, y en una noche fría de Noviembre ella se presentó. Yo estaba de pie frente a la ventana de mi habitación, cuando Watari me informó de su llegada y la dejó pasar. Su reacción fue muy peculiar: me observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, arqueó la ceja y sonrió. Ella era… diferente.

- Buenas noches. Yo soy… -

- ¡Vaya! Con que tú eres L. Me imaginé al mejor detective del mundo siendo un hombre con pipa y guante al más puro estilo Sherlock Holmes, pero veo que me equivoqué -

Ella parecía divertida e intrigada por mi apariencia, aunque nunca ahondó en la burla. Nos dimos la mano cordialmente y ella se presentó.

- Soy Vanessa Grey, jefe del departamento de investigación del FBI de Londres. Espero nos podamos llevar bien, L - e hizo un guiño en su ojo y esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

Nerviosismo. Sólo eso sentí. La calidez de su mano me hizo sentir incómodo, pero no era una incomodidad desagradable, al contrario, era una incomodidad placentera. A partir de entonces los sucesos cambiaron de manera satisfactoria: Vanessa asistía a los hoteles donde me hospedaba y me compartía la información que reunía y encontraba gracias al grupo de investigación; cada que entraba a mi habitación sentía un regocijo inexplicable, y fue así como me dí cuenta que en realidad Vanessa me atraía. ¿Atracción?... ¿Sentirme atraído por una persona que apenas conocía y que era distinta a mí? A veces me preguntaba qué era lo que veía en ella que no podía incluso concentrarme en el caso. Éramos tan diferentes…

* * *

- L, si sigues comiendo tantos dulces puedes morir de diabetes o tu páncreas explotará -

- El azúcar ayuda a mi cerebro a rendir al máximo para trabajar en todos los casos -

- Sí, y a mí el sexo me ayuda a no sentirme estresada por el trabajo - mientras ella hacía un gesto serio y sarcástico.

¿Insinuaba que quería tener sexo conmigo? Al verla con mis ojos sumamente abiertos como platos y mi expresión como si hubiese fumado crack (coloquialmente hablando) , ella sólo sonrió y saco media lengua en forma burlona y divertida.

- ¡Sólo jugaba!... jaja – dijo mientras reía dulcemente. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo adoraba su risa!

- Oh, sí… ya veo… - me sentía apenado por haber reaccionado así ante ella.

- Pero… recuerda esto siempre L: el exceso a veces es malo. Te lo digo por experiencia -

* * *

_El amor es una ciencia que se basa en el razonamiento…_

Vanessa… cualquiera que hubiese sido su pasado o su educación, no era la típica persona que podías tomar a la ligera…

Había encargado a Watari investigar sus archivos personales fuera del FBI, ya que mi curiosidad hacia ella era enorme, y lo que me enseñó me dejó bastante anonadado: hija de la nobleza de Kensington y Chelsea, egresada con honores de la Universidad de Oxford y de las primeras en su clase en la Academía de Policía. Su curriculum era bastante extenso e impresionante, típico de los hijos de nobles que deben destacar para ocupar el puesto de sus padres en el ámbito social. Entonces… ¿porqué ella había decidido convertirse en una agente del gobierno sabiendo que podía obtener todos los lujos y comodidades que quisiera?

Desde mi punto de vista, era una mujer bastante liberal y no poseía ninguna pinta de dama de la nobleza: siempre vestía ropas un poco holgadas y sencillas y al más puro estilo yuppie; sin embargo, su comportamiento era interesante y sus maneras eran sutiles y educadas. Definitivamente no era como la mayoría de las mujeres… y eso quizá era lo que me gustaba de ella…

Finalmente, pudimos dar con el grupo terrorista y tenderles una trampa. Mi única preocupación era que Vanessa misma estaba dispuesta a arrestarlos, e incluso hubo una confrontación con armas y sólo oía gritos y disparos a través del micrófono que ella traía puesto. Temía por ella… temía que saliera herida o muerta; aún y cuando no lo demostraba con gestos, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Watari lo llegó a notar, aunque nunca comentó nada del asunto puesto que él era muy prudente en cuanto a tocar temas personales. Afortunadamente, Vanessa salió ilesa y logramos resolver el caso juntos gracias a nuestras cualidades y a la ayuda de su grupo.

Después de que Vanessa, su escuadrón y yo (con Watari en mi nombre) recibímos el reconocimiento real por parte de la Reina, Vanessa tomó su camino y se dirigió a Escocia, mientras que yo viajé a Brasil a resolver un caso de terrorismo. A pesar de la distancia, nos mantuvímos en contacto y de vez en cuando me ayudaba con algunos métodos para mis casos mientras que yo le aconsejaba en los suyos. Debía reconocer que hacíamos gran mancuerna como colegas, pero sobretodo… no había día que no extrañara escuchar su aterciopelada voz, contemplar su mirada y su cuerpo y al menos saber qué era de su vida después del caso en Londres. Inesperadamente, se hospedó en el mismo hotel donde yo estaba en París; ella estaba de vacaciones y dímos el uno con el otro sin saberlo.

* * *

- Jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos en el mismo lugar Srita. Grey - le respondí sin apartar mi vista del monitor de la computadora.

Sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- Eso es porque me dieron 3 semanas de descanso y decidí venir a París. Siempre me ha gustado venir a esta hermosa ciudad -

- Yo desafortunadamente nunca tengo vacaciones. Estoy muy ocupado en un caso de violación y asesinato de varios transexuales en un distrito de la ciudad -

- Si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte - dijo mientras se acercaba junto a mí.

- ¿Y tus vacaciones? Sería grosero de mi parte arruinar su estancia aquí, Srita… -

- ¡Por favor! Llámame Vanessa. Tenemos tiempo de conocernos y ya no debería haber formalismos entre nosotros. Y no, no es grosería, yo misma me estoy ofreciendo, así que entre más rápido resolvamos el caso, podremos darnos el lujo de tener unas pequeñas vacaciones juntos, L. Incluso Watari los necesita - y ella volteó a ver a Watari quien estaba detrás de ella.

Watari rió discretamente y yo sólo la observé. No sólo quería pasar el rato ayudándome con el caso, sino que también parecía querer mi compañía. ¿Era eso? ¿En verdad alguien como ella disfrutaba estar con alguien desaliñado y extraño como yo? Ella puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y acarició suavemente mi cabello, mientras no dejaba de sonreír… no sé porqué pero amé ése pequeño detalle. Después de una semana y media de resolver el caso en París, Vanessa nos invitó a Watari y a mí a su casa de playa en St. Barth. A pesar de que yo sabía que era una mujer multimillonaria, nunca quise cuestionar su estilo de vida, a menos que ella me lo dijera. Durante el tiempo que estuvímos ahí, Vanessa solía tomar el sol cerca de la piscina o nadar, mientras que yo sólo leía un libro, comía dulces y pasteles y Watari descansaba en su habitación o pasaba el tiempo con nosotros; en otras ocasiones los tres salíamos juntos a cenar en la noche a un restaurante cerca de la bahía o nos quedábamos en la casa a tomar el té y platicar banalidades.

* * *

- ¿Ya ves? No es tan malo descansar un poco después de todo. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido cuando tengamos la oportunidad -

Yo sólo la observé. En una ocasión, Vanessa se encontraba en mi habitación y estábamos sentados afuera en el balcón, donde la bahía se podía ver perfectamente.

- … o al parecer no te gusta relajarte - dijo concertada.

- Es la primera vez que tomo un descanso y… que resulte tan placentero - dije sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

Volteé a verla a los ojos, y ella sólo me miró con seriedad. Su expresión me desconcertó, y ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al balcón para recargarse en la barda.

- ¿Sabes? En algo nos parecemos tú y yo… Nos fascina nuestro trabajo, tenemos todo el dinero que podríamos desear y sentímos que es lo único que nos motiva a continuar con nuestras vidas. Aún así… también sentímos que algo nos hace falta para completar el círculo. Tratamos de no darle importancia, pero… - volteó a verme y sonrió dulcemente - ¿para que nos engañamos? Es malo mentirse a uno mismo y pretender que no hace falta nada mas que lo que tenemos y creer que siempre podremos vivir sin las cosas sencillas pero de gran valor -

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. ¿Era tan acertado lo que sentía sin siquiera haberlo descifrado desde el principio?

- Te refieres a que éste tiempo que hemos disfrutado los tres juntos ¿son las pequeñas cosas que lo valen por encima de lo demás? - le pregunté mientras mordía mi pulgar derecho con delicadeza.

Vanessa se acercó y puso su mano sobre el izquierdo mío, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

- ¡Qué cosas tan simples y agradablemente cursis tiene la vida! ¿no crees? - y soltó una leve y divertida risa - como los dulces: es deliciosa y no quieres dejar de disfrutarla -

_El amor es una ciencia que se basa en las pruebas…_

Sólo sonreí con satisfacción.

_Sí…_

- Creí que habías dicho que los dulces en exceso eran malos - comenté.

Ella crespó una sonrisa tímida.

- Por otro lado… el exceso es delicioso en ocasiones… - finalizó con una sonrisa.

_Por que el amor es simplemente eso... una ciencia. No deja de asombrarte, de hacerte sentir el encanto y es el conocimiento más bello que puede existir…_


End file.
